Odysion Brightborn
Background Assigned to the Inquisitorial party after the loss of one of their former members, Odysion sees himself as the answer to their problems and the key to their successes, having long since held one-sided rivalry with Mars Whitestone for the admiration of Lastwall's soldiers and warrior-folk for utilizing sheer force to win the day. He has done everything in his power to rise through Lastwall's ranks and to earn his place at the fore of it's history books, where many are reguarded for their martial prowess Odysion wields a fiery passion and soul he is always eager to unleash in a fight. Description "The savior of humanity", talented in the mystical arts and an ace student of the collage of War-mages in Lastwall. Never afraid to flex his abilities or to show off he is at his most comfortable in the spotlight, often he is seen surrounding himself with what he sees as the best of company from the most comely of Lastwall scions to the greatest of heroes and often times his friend Achilles Whitestone and when not actively serving the kingdom can usually be found parading the local festivals and banquets. Only his arrogance outshines his burning pride and there are few he believes can match his talent and skill. Feats * Escorted a party of Inquisitorial Agents through the Shadow Plane to retrieve an ancient relic, and brought them back to the Material Plane unscarred. * Presented a legendary artifact to the King of Lastwall Information Level: 16 HP: 120/120 BAB: +8/+3 Skill Points: 39 Speed: 30ft Land 60ft Fly Initiative: +7 Hero Points: 1/3 Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Darkvision (60ft), Skilled, Celestial Constitution Languages: Common, Celestial Ability Scores Armor Class Resist: Fire 20 Acid Cold Electricity 5 Spell Resist:18 Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Crossblooded Sorcerer: Phoenix Bloodline, Primal Fire Bloodline, Blood Havoc, Elemental Resistance (Fire), Vermillion Wings, Restoring Flames, Admixture Wizard: Familiar, Intense Spells, Versatile Evocation 3/day, Beyond Morality Feats: Spell Focus (Evocation), Sacred Geometry (Maximize Spell, Intensify Spell), Quicken Spell, Empower Spell, Spell Specialization (Fireball), Spell Perfection (Fireball) Equipment Armor Weapons +31 vs SR General Goods*: Magic Items: Pheonix's Mark of Protection from Evil, Pheonix's Headband of Mental Prowess +6 Pheonix's Belt of Physical Might +6, Greater Ring of Inner Fortitude, Metamagic Rod of Extend, Pearl of Power I x3, Pearl of Power II x2, Pearl of Power III, Tome of Leadership and Influence (+3 Read) Boons: See Invisibility Containers: Components: ''Dweomer Essence Currency: 1900gp Carried Weight: ''*If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Sorcerer Spells: Level 0 * Arcane Mark * Breeze * Detact Magic * Mage Hand * Message * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Read Magic Level 1 * Burning Hands (5d4+10 Fire Damage 15ft Cone vs Ref) * Shield * Silent Image * Grease * Magic Missile * True Strike Level 2 * Scorching Ray * Burning Arc * Blur * Invisibility * Mirror Image * See Invisibility Level 3 * Magic Circle Against Evil * Fireball (10d6+20 Fire Damage 20ft Burst vs Ref) * Haste * Dispel Magic * Battering Blast Level 4 * Wall of Fire (2d6+15 Fire Damage 260ft line) * Pyrotechnic Eruption (15d6+30 Damage Halfed every round vs Ref) * Dimension Door * Enervation * Greater Invisibility Level 5 * Fire Snake (15d6+30 FIre Damage 60ft Shape vs Ref) * Break Enchantment * Trace Teleport * Telekinesis * Telepathic Bond Level 6 * Defending Sword * Path of the Winds * Chains of Light * True Seeing Level 7 * Firebrand * Greater Teleport * Plane Shift Level 8 * Polymorph any Object =